


Dos au mur

by BlissAndHurricanes



Category: Balthazar (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Frustration, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissAndHurricanes/pseuds/BlissAndHurricanes
Summary: Scène alternative de la voiture, durant l'épisode "Dos au Mur" (S03E03). Et si Balthazar n'avait pas quitté le véhicule mais cherché à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Hélène Bach aurait-elle craqué ? Leur relation aurait-elle évolué ?
Relationships: raphael balthazar/hélène bach
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Dos au mur

**Author's Note:**

> Une nouvelle fanfiction sur la série Balthazar, reprenant la scène de la voiture de l'épisode "Dos au mur" (S03E03).
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> ...
> 
> Disclaimer : Ceci est une œuvre de fanfiction utilisant des personnages issus de la série Balthazar. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Clothilde Jamin et Clélia Constantine. Ce texte a pour seul but de divertir les fans de la série et n'a aucune vocation lucrative.

**Dos au mur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Alors c'est sûr, on aurait surement passé une super nuit, parce qu'on est… »

Hélène Bach masqua son trouble par un sourire et poursuivit son monologue avec assurance.

« Mais… franchement, on se respecte trop pour tout gâcher pour une histoire de cul, non ? »

Raphaël Balthazar l'observa après qu'elle eut terminé et, fait rarissime pour être noté, se retrouva court de répartie.

« Ouais heu… Ouais… On… se respecte… On se respecte… »

Il n'ajouta rien, laissant ses yeux glisser vers la bouche de sa partenaire. Était-ce vraiment une attirance purement physique comme le Capitaine Bach semblait en être convaincue ? Il aurait voulu le croire mais l'oppression de son plexus grandissante disait une toute autre histoire. Une histoire de vaisselle et de pain frais. Une histoire de différences et de complémentarité… Une histoire de quotidien partagé.

Un silence gênant était sur le point de s'installer et Hélène Bach tenta de garder la face. Pourquoi diable Balthazar prenait-il soudain ce regard… qu'elle se refusait de qualifier ? Où étaient ses blagues, nom d'un chien ? Ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, faire comme elle et arborer une attitude désinvolte ? Oui, ils avaient partagé un moment magnifiquement intime dans cette chambre froide et oui les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties à ce moment-là étaient sans commune mesure. Mais cette discussion prenait un tournant beaucoup trop personnel et elle ne pouvait céder à l'appel des sirènes. Elle devait rester ferme et couper court à cet échange avant que son masque de nonchalance ne se fissure.

Ses yeux se perdirent une seconde sur ses lèvres et elle s'en voulut d'imaginer tout ce qui ne serait jamais. L'embrasser serait tellement facile… Et tellement catastrophique.

« La voiture est là, c'est une zone militaire, je… je peux pas entrer. Je vais appeler le proc' », dit-elle alors, cassant volontairement ce moment menaçant dangereusement son équilibre psychique.

Balthazar continua de l'observer pendant qu'elle naviguait sur son téléphone et son sourire finit peu à peu par mourir. Il avait toujours été fin psychologue, pourtant il ne pouvait que constater la froideur avec laquelle le Capitaine Bach accueillait ses aveux à peine voilés. Il était pourtant persuadé que ses sentiments pour lui allaient au-delà du simple désir. Au début de leurs interactions professionnelles, il avait certes usé de ses atouts physiques pour le simple plaisir de jouer avec elle mais cela s'était retourné contre lui tandis qu'il l'avait vue tomber amoureuse de lui… et l'entraîner dans sa chute. En cet instant pourtant, il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas persuadé d'une chose qui n'existait pas. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait projeté ses propres émotions sur elle ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant dans une vaine tentative de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu hier soir, ses confessions, le regard intense qu'elle avait eu pour lui suite à leur baiser, ce n'était pas purement physique, c'était… profond… vivant. Et ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là… cela n'avait rien à voir avec la description légère et presque dégradante qu'elle en faisait.

Il était sur le point d'abandonner et de quitter le véhicule pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte militaire lorsqu'il se ravisa. Non, il ne pouvait décemment par la laisser penser que coucher avec elle n'aurait été qu'une énième baise sans lendemain. Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, il leva un doigt et s'adressa à elle d'un ton faussement professoral.

« Sauf votre respect Capitaine, des histoires de cul j'en ai eu un paquet… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ce n'était clairement pas une conversation qu'elle souhaitait avoir avec lui.

« Laissez-moi finir », dit-il face à son exaspération évidente. « Je disais… _Oui_ , des histoires de cul j'en ai eu un paquet. Mais du coup je connais bien la sensation que procure ce genre relation, et là, franchement… »

La situation était clairement plus périlleuse qu'il ne l'avait envisagé et une légère anxiété grandit soudain en lui.

« D'accord, je _peux_ me tromper, même si c'est _ex-trê-me-ment_ rare… », poursuivit-il en souriant pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Elle ne réagit pas. Pas même un rictus amusé ou un regard espiègle l'incitant à continuer. Elle leva simplement les sourcils, feignant ce détachement quasi parfait qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser à ses côtés.

Il déglutit, déstabilisé.

« Mais, heu… tout ça pour dire que pour moi c'est pas… enfin… ça n'aurait pas été… qu'une histoire… de… cul. », conclut-il péniblement en raclant sa gorge et jetant un regard furtif sur le côté.

Usant de ses forces mentales pour ne pas cesser de respirer ni laisser transparaître son émoi, elle sourit une nouvelle fois, impassible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me faire là, Balthazar ? Une déclaration d'amour ? », dit-elle d'un air faussement moqueur tandis qu'une émotion se fraya un chemin à travers sa carapace et secoua furtivement son diaphragme.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'incliner la tête sur le côté et de hausser les épaules. C'était évident, non ?

Elle le dévisagea et son sourire se figea progressivement à mesure que le silence grandissait dans l'habitacle. Si c'était une blague, elle était de très mauvais goût.

« Sérieusement Balthazar, c'est… c'est vraiment pas marrant. », dit-elle alors, irritée par son attitude.

« Je suis très sérieux. », répondit-il simplement.

Elle secoua la tête et pinça ses lèvres. Alors, se redressant dans son fauteuil, elle planta son regard dans le sien et il vit sa mâchoire se crisper dangereusement.

« Non mais arrêtez vos conneries maintenant », s'exclama-t-elle, « vous êtes là dans toute votre splendeur à suggérer des choses… Que vous et moi ça n'aurait pas été qu'une histoire de cul. Alors quoi, vous… vous allez me faire une grande déclaration ? C'est ça ? ». Elle pouffa, « Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule Balthazar, je vous connais. »

Il se redressa à son tour et croisa les bras, soudain sur la défensive, « Vous me connaissez ? »

« Oui, je vous connais. » répondit-elle sèchement.

Il acquiesça en silence et plissa les yeux pour mieux l'affronter du regard.

« Ha ouais d'accord. Et selon vous, je suis en train de faire quoi là au juste ? », répliqua-t-il tout aussi sèchement qu'elle.

Elle bloqua sa respiration et la relâcha brusquement. Dieu que cet homme l'énervait !

« Vous vous imaginez des émotions qui n'existent pas ! Vous cherchez juste à… à remplir un vide. Sauf que quand vous aurez eu votre compte, tout ça va s'évaporer aussi vite que c'est venu ! Je sais pas, peut-être que le froid a grillé vos neurones et que vous vous êtes dit que ce serait chouette de se taper le Capitaine Bach pour enfin savoir ce que ça fait ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Son sang-froid le quitta, « Vous pensez sérieusement que je cherche à manipuler vos sentiments pour coucher avec vous ?! »

« J'en sais rien Balthazar ! », répliqua-t-elle en agitant les mains, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites ça ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que, moi, je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'enchaîne pas les conquêtes d'un soir. J'ai un cœur, j'ai des émotions et je sais que je vais finir plus bas que terre si je me laisser aller à... si je me laisse entraîner dans vos conneries de sentiments ! », conclut-elle avec amertume.

Le silence se fit.

« Woaw… », fit-il en secouant lentement la tête après quelques secondes, « je ne pensais pas que vous me voyiez comme ça… »

Elle souffla bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ho ça va, ne faites pas la victime. Je ne vois que ce que vous me laissez voir. Rappelez-moi combien de "films" vous regardez toutes les semaines au juste ? Sérieusement, ayez au moins la décence d'admettre que l'image que vous renvoyez est plus celle d'un séducteur invétéré que celle d'un homme cherchant une relation sérieuse. »

Le tacle était un peu haut mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison.

« Donc… c'est un problème d'image. », répondit-il plus calmement. « Vous voulez que j'arrête de voir d'autres femmes ? Vous voulez que je vous donne mon emploi du temps ? ». Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une voix enjôleuse et un regard charmeur, « Vous voulez… installer une webcam chez moi pour me surveiller, Capitaine ? ».

Elle pinça l'arrête de son nez, fatiguée par ses gamineries. Balthazar, quant à lui, se flagella intérieurement pour son manque de tact et s'efforça de recouvrer son sérieux.

« Désolé, désolé. C'est juste que… s'il vous plaît Capitaine, dites-moi juste franchement… Ça ne vous est vraiment _jamais_ arrivé de nous imaginer… ensemble ? », dit-il alors d'une voix douce.

Elle mordit douloureusement ses lèvres et passa une main énervée derrière sa nuque. Comment osait-il être si égoïste ? Comment osait-il la mettre dans une telle position nom de Dieu ?! Elle tenta de contenir sa colère mais celle-ci était bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, son sang battre dans ses oreilles… La colère la submergea. D'un mouvement brusque, elle se tourna alors vers lui et, les yeux emplis de rage et de désespoir, déversa sa rancœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise BALTHAZAR ?! » cria-t-elle, « Que vous avez changé ma vie ? Que j'ai cru perdre les pédales quand je vous ai vu mourir dans ce magasin de jouets ? Que je me suis sentie salie quand j'ai vu Maya chez vous hier soir ?! C'est CA que vous voulez ENTENDRE ?! Vous voulez que je vous dise qu'une des raisons de mon divorce, c'est que je pense à vous bien trop souvent ? C'EST CA QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS DISE ?! »

Le plat de sa main s'abattit violement sur le torse de Balthazar et ses yeux blessés ne purent contenir leurs larmes tandis que sa colère se mua en une violente douleur.

« Que… que la sensation de vos lèvres sur les miennes ne me quitte pas depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés coincés dans cette PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE FROIDE ?! Que mes sentiments pour vous me rendent malade, C'EST CA QUE VOUS VOULEZ ENTENDRE ?! » cria-t-elle de plus belle, incapable à présent de discerner le visage de l'homme responsable de son courroux désespéré derrière les larmes chaudes brouillant sa vision.

« Alors oui ! OUI ! », dit-elle à bout de force, « C'est ce que je ressens, vous êtes content ?! Le Capitaine Bach est amoureuse du GRAAAND Raphaël Balthazar. », lui cracha-t-elle au visage en frappant une nouvelle fois son torse. « Votre égo de connard de séducteur est satisfait c'est bon ?! Vous avez entendu tout ce que vous vouliez ou bien vous en voulez d'autre ?! Vous voulez – »

Il saisit son poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper une nouvelle fois et l'attira dans ses bras. Alors, sa poitrine s'abattit contre celle Balthazar et le souvenir soudain de leur étreinte glacée transforma son désespoir en abandon. Et elle pleura en silence, le corps tordu à travers l'habitacle et le visage perdu dans son cou incandescent.

Il ne sait combien de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que sa respiration ne se calme et qu'il n'ait la force de parler.

« Je suis désolé… », chuchota-t-il pour la dixième fois de la journée.

Elle renifla et se détesta de trouver de l'apaisement dans son étreinte.

« Vous allez tout me prendre Balthazar et je serai incapable de m'en remettre… », murmura-t-elle alors d'une voix impuissante.

Elle ne vit pas les larmes perlant au coin de ses cils.

« S'il vous plaît, juste… Arrêtez de suggérer qu'il y a de l'amour là où il n'y a qu'un vague désir physique. Laissez-moi oublier la soirée d'hier soir et laissez-moi avoir l'impression que je maîtrise un minimum ma vie… », supplia-t-elle.

Fermant les yeux, il déglutit et ne chercha pas à contrôler sa voix lorsque celle-ci, tremblante, répondit en un murmure : « Désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça… »

Alors, étouffant un sanglot, elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il recula son siège et l'incita une nouvelle fois à le chevaucher, passant ses jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille. Et lorsque ses bras enveloppèrent son dos, seule une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Je suis désolé », chuchota-t-il à nouveau à son oreille, entraînant un frisson courant jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi démuni, l'auto-détestation se mêlant au besoin vital de sentir son corps vivant contre le sien… Sentir à nouveau son souffle tiède contre son cou, sentir ses mains tremblantes se perdre dans ses cheveux courts… et sa bouche chercher inéluctablement la sienne.

Elle ne franchit pas l'infime distance séparant leurs visages et ils se regardèrent, haletant, laissant leurs souffles se mélanger sans jamais se toucher.

« Je vous déteste… », dit-elle tremblante, maudissant la chaleur de son torse contre sa poitrine et la tendresse de ses yeux.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il alors d'une voix roque qui le surpris lui-même.

Et elle ferma les yeux, incapable de retenir le gémissement de souffrance qui résonna dans l'espace confiné. Et il l'enserra davantage perdant à nouveau son visage au creux de son cou.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas… facile à vivre », murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée contre sa peau, « Je sais que l'image que je renvoie n'est pas… rassurante mais… », il prit une inspiration tremblante, « la vérité c'est que je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre... »

Elle renifla et s'agrippa à son t-shirt.

« … et le fait que tu puisses penser que nous deux ça ne signifierait rien pour moi… », il déglutit, « si tu savais à quel point c'est faux… »

Elle laissa s'échapper une expiration saccadée et enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son épaule…

Les secondes s'écoulèrent… et sa respiration erratique finit, lentement, par se calmer…

Et le silence les enveloppa.

Elle ne sait combien de temps ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais elle perçut le moment où elle reprit ses esprits. En cet instant, elle accueillit ses émotions avec une sérénité nouvelle. Doucement, elle inclina alors la tête et murmura à son oreille « Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me mener en bateau Balthazar… ».

Son souffle chaud caressa sa peau fine et, lentement, il se redressa pour lui faire face. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux », murmura-t-il d'une voix érayée.

Elle scruta son regard et acquiesça en silence.

« Bien… », finit-elle par répondre avec douceur, passant inconsciemment le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Il sentit un poids infini quitter son plexus.

« Bien… », répéta-t-il alors en arborant un sourire à la fois soulagé et gêné.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser son regard vers ses lèvres, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit malgré elle. Il perçut ses pensées et approcha délicatement son visage du sien. Inspirant dans l'anticipation du baiser à venir, elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde…

« On a quelqu'un à sauver, Balthazar… », dit-elle alors à contrecœur, « on... on termine cette conversation ce soir ? »

Il soupira et fit la moue.

« Non mais Capitaaaine... », gémit-il tel un enfant privé de dessert.

Son intonation la fit sourire mais elle ne céda pas, « Je sais… moi aussi... Mais la vie d'un homme est plus importante qu'une histoire de… »

Elle s'interrompit et il la dévisagea intensément.

« … de cœur. », finit-elle en soutenant son regard et souriant d'un air faussement supérieur.

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle s'éloigna de lui, peinant à s'extirper du siège conducteur.

« Rhaaa mais comment on fait pour se défaire de cette position ?! », pesta-t-elle et il sourit de plus belle en l'aidant à déplier ses jambes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Capitaine, promis je vous explique ça ce soir », répondit-il alors, le regard malicieux.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ? Les commentaires (et les kudos) sont toujours appréciés :)_


End file.
